The One I Love
by Tsukihime26
Summary: UPDATED! This is a series of oneshots of couples from JSRF and some of my own characters. R&R and Hope you like! X3
1. Cherish

**The One I Love**

Author's Note: -looks around- o.o wow, haven't been here in awhile...anywho...I made a Valentine's Day ficie! X3 er...yea...I jus hope it doesn't turn out bad...I got my idea last minute...XP This is for all my friends here, and irl. Not to many reviews now and days but, I'll just write it and see how it goes. Also, Thankies to Kumi-chan for the idea! This chapter is the first of many I decided to post so, hope you like! X3

This first chapter is after 'Watching her, Wanting her' and before they had a daughter and 'So Close, yet, So Far' to clear things up if you get confused.

**Cherish**

**(Beat & Gum)**

Stars lit up the raven black colored sky, along with the cresent shaped moon that shone over the bustling city of Tokyo. Below, the citizens of Tokyo were celebrating Valentine's Day with the people that they held dearest to them. Girls walked down the street, hand in hand with their boyfriends or just sitting down and being held in a close, warm embrace. Various restaurants were packed full with couples sharing a romantic dinner together. Every table sat two, except for one...

&&&

Twirling a strand of hair that was in her face, Gum sat dressed in a black dress, high heeled sandals, hair pulled into a bun, held together by two chopsticks, red lipstick, a heart shaped pendant and a light shade of lavender eyeshadow. Occasionaly she'd look around or just have a sip of water, while tapping her fingers against the table out of boredom.

_"Where is he?...he promised to be here!" _

Gum began to grow impatient with every minute that passed. She began to wonder if Beat had forgotten their date that he promised her a little while back.

_"sigh...I wonder if work is truly on his mind all the time now...since he killed his father and took over Aka Tatsu, he's been working on getting things fixed...maybe...maybe he'll never show up..."_

She shook the thoughts away and continued to wait for him to arrive and finish the date that he promised her.

_"Beat..."_

&&&

"Damnit, she must hate me right now!"

Shoving on his coat and shoes, Beat hastily began to comb back his hair and spray colongue on himself while making sure nothing bad could happen to him to make his night more of a living hell that he thought he already had so far.

"Um...sir, what about-"

"Screw it! I'm late and almost forgotten about her long enough for me to be considered 'a heartless bastard that cares more for money and drugs than the girl that matters the most in the world to him!' " Beat growled.

He picked up the white roses that he purchased earlier along with the diamond cake that he also bought. Before he jolted out the door so fast that no one could've possibly seen him leave, he turned around, took something out of his desk drawer and tucked it away into his pocket.

&&&

Growing tired of waiting, Gum stood up and picked up her purse, ready to leave home. Upon steping outside to begin looking for a taxi to take her home, she stopped when she heard someone call out to her.

"GUM! WAIT!"

Turning around, she was confronted by a tired Beat, who was gasping for air and trying to regain his breath.

"What? You suddenly realized that a girl was alone in a restaurant for two hours, waiting for the one she loves and realizing that she feels unwanted so she decided to leave?" Gum crossed her arms across her chest.

"Look, I'm sorry...I wanna make it up to you..." Beat held out a boquet of white roses and his box of diamond cake that he hid behind his back.

Gum looked shocked for a moment as he held her the flowers and handed her the box. Looking away, she was about to leave when he grabed her wrist, causing her to drop the flowers and cake.

"Wait, before you go..." Beat then knelt infront of her and pulled out from his pocket a small black box. Gum froze as she stood there, with another look of shock covering her face.

"Gum, will you be willing to spend the rest of your life with me?" Beat looked up at her, taking her hand and setting the ring on her finger.

Tears welled up in Gums eyes as she threw her arms around him once he stood up.

"Yes!" Gum cried in happiness and burried herself in his arms.

For a long while, they held eachother under the moon light and then shared a long passionate kiss.

End

Author's Note: aww...the poor cake...XD anywho, diamond cake is a cake that has a diamond on top of it and it's used on Valentine's Day in Japan (I saw it on the news...it's new there too) and...no cakes where hurt in this story...XD

r&r plz, I want to know how I did. This is dedicated to my friends. Happy Valentine's Day! X3 o yea! there WILL be more soon! X3


	2. Holiday Wishes

**The One I Love**

**Author's Note:** HAPPY HOLIDAYS & MERRY CHRISTMAS! X3 Yeh...another last minute idea for the holidays and it's slightly late, but you all love me right? . ; Of course you do XD...You better... XD Happy Holidays & Merry Christmas To All! X3 -throws Christmas cookies- X3

This one will be Yoyo/Rhyth, different from my usual Beat/Gum. Anywho, what if Yoyo forgot to do some holiday shopping? TROUBLE! XD j/k...or am I? . 

**Holiday Wishes**

**(Yoyo & Rhyth)**

"GAH!, I'm screwed, yo!"

"I don't believe I'm actually helping you, it's not even my problem..._sigh_..."

"Shut up! Your the only one with the sleek vehicles and your loaded! Hell, your the frickin' Oyabun of the Yakuza underworld! I still don't get why you still hang with us, yo!"

"It's 'cause I'm nice like that, now shut up. People have places to be..."

The two bickering teens stood outside a Tokyo shopping mall, long enough that Beat stated that 'it was long enough for Yoyo to be buried in the snow'. A few more minutes passed by before the pair finally decided to make it through the front door. Inside was filled with hundreds of people doing some last minute shopping before the store closed at midnight.

"I'm not gonna jump into a crowd of crazed and rabid people trying to find the perfect gift!"

"Then sleep with her and get it over with!"

"WHAT!?"

"It was merely a suggestion." Beat shrugged.

Yoyo grumbled something under his breath about how Beat could be a pervert at times and needed to be shot in the foot. Grumpily, he shoved his way through the crowd and desperately tried hunting for something, anything, that Rhyth might've wanted for Christmas.

&&&

"I can't believe that lady took the last make-up kit. Rhyth would've wanted that...she's been talking about it for weeks." Yoyo sighed.

"...And if you don't hurry up...I'm gonna miss a 'very' special moment with Gum! I don't even remember why I decided to help you in the first place!" Beat chided.

"Well, it's not my fault that your so friggin' horny, yo!"

"Well, at least I'm not pouting and throwing a tantrum like a six year old!"

Yoyo was about to retort back, but then he saw it. He advanced slowly to a case that held jewelry such as earrings, necklaces and other trinkets. His eyes fell upon a aquamarine necklace. His eyes sparkled while he continued to stare at the trinket, realizing that he found the perfect present; a necklace made with Rhyth's birthstone. But his happiness was shattered the second he realized the price.

"One Million Yen!?" Yoyo nearly fell back.

"Well, it's designer jewelry and we are shopping in Ginza. What did you expect Yoyo?"

A grin started tugging at Yoyo's lips.

"And this is where you come in!"

"What the hell, what!?" Beat yelled.

"You buy the necklace, since your 'nice' like that." Yoyo smirked.

"And what makes you think I'd just buy something to save yourself? Also if I remember correctly, it is _your _fault that you didn't go shopping earlier." Beat retorted.

"Well, because then I'll have to let Gum know that you have a _certain_ folder on your computer that contains pictures of her bathing and showering. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

Beat gave Yoyo a death glare, a warning that the instant he'd start telling was the moment of his demise. They (or Beat) had purchased the necklace and walked out of the mall. Yoyo left with the smile of satisfaction, while Beat fumed.

&&&

"I'm scared, yo!"

"Ugh...Damnit Yoyo! Just give her the present! I spent 1 fucking million yen for a necklace that I didn't want to buy in the first place!" Beat growled.

"Yeah, but...what if I don't look my best, yo!?" Yoyo began to comb his hair hastily.

"Just give her the damn necklace and there ya go!" Beat then shoved Yoyo, causing him to bump into Rhyth.

"Yoyo, watch where your going!" Rhyth scolded.

"S-sorry Rhyth...It's just the dumbass 'causin' me to be such a klutz." Yoyo remarked, eying Beat in a threatening manner.

"What's that?" Rhyth pointed.

"What's what?" Yoyo looked around nervously.

"That." Rhyth gestured to his hoodie pocket.

"Err...um...oh that...heh...heh..." Yoyo took the box out of his pocket and bowed his head slightly in embarrassment as he handed Rhyth the box.

"Merry Christmas Rhyth..." Yoyo blushed.

Rhyth took the box from Yoyo's grasp and opened it. A gasp escaped her lips as she took the necklace out from the box and held it; staring at it periodically.

"Y-Yoyo! Thank you! Thank you!" Rhyth jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, burying her face into his shoulder. Yoyo turned a darker shade of maroon.

"Eh...heh, heh...Y-your welcome Rhyth" Yoyo stammered.

It was then when Rhyth leaned in and kissed Yoyo. Yoyo was a bit taken back from the kiss, but slowly melted into it. The two then embraced and continued their kiss, savoring the moment. While all this was happening, Beat was still fuming about all the money he had spent and noticed that Gum was looking at something on his computer, her face twisted in a disgusted manner.

"BEAT! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

The night ended with Beat running away from an angry Gum, and Rhyth and Yoyo feeling closer than ever.

**Author's Note:** Oyabun - Godfather person of the Yakuza, Ginza - Shopping District, really expensive x.x; XD; I know I know...not much Rhyth/Yoyo...I'm sorreh . I got too engrossed in the two bickering XD; I'll try and make my next one longer. But, I hope you liked, and Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays Again! X3 -waves & gives Christmas cookies-


End file.
